Skylanders: Slumber Blunders
Skylanders: Slumber Blunders is the fifth installment in the Skylanders series, introducing a new set of Skylanders called the Sleep Troop. Story Summary Console Versions 3DS Version Features * Rivalry - Former Nightmare Villains return as Rivals, each of whom having their own reason for taking down the new members. Upon defeating a Rival, you can call upon them to fight by your side (all versions) or fight against them again anytime if you have a Signal of the right Element or Shape in the Traptanium Portal (console versions). * Return of Player vs. Player - Players can face off aganst each other once again. The Light and Dark elements are strong against each other in Player vs. Player. * Dream Zones - Along with Elemental Gates, there are Dream Zones that require a Sleep Troop Skylander to enter. * Capturing Villains - Like the previous game, you can capture villains in Slumber Blunders, but this doesn't count toward 100%, and there aren't many Villain Quests to complete this time around. Characters Main and Supporting Characters * Flynn * Cali * Hugo * Master Eon * Dreamcatcher * Persephone (console versions) * Auric (console versions) * Brock (console versions) Major Villains * Dream Sheep * Glumshanks (console versions) * Kaos (console versions) * Vortex Monster (3DS version) * Dr. Cortex (Cortex Labs Adventure Pack) * Dr. N. Gin (Cortex Labs Adventure Pack) * Tiny Tiger (Cortex Labs Adventure Pack) Skylanders New Core Skylanders * Winded Strike - Air * N. Snare - Dark * Mole Dozer - Earth * Fire Frighter - Fire * Ju-Doe - Life * Wire-Fly - Light * Wheeler Dealer - Magic * Grinnadier - Tech * Black Widow - Undead * Lob-Storm - Water Category:Articles under construction Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:CDiGanon Category:Skylanders Series Category:Skylanders: Slumber Blunders Category:CDiGanon's Games Sleep Troop * Alarm Cluck - Air * Mighty Knight - Dark * Mattress Master - Earth * Bed Burner - Fire * Bed Bug - Life * Pillow Puncher - Light * Sweet Dreams - Magic * Overtired - Tech * Deep Sleep - Undead * Sleep Narwhalk - Water Reposed Skylanders (S2-S4) * S3 Super Screech Sonic Boom - Air * S4 Heavyweight Terrafin - Earth * S2 Supernova Smolderdash - Fire * S3 Precision Shroomboom - Life * S3 Witch Doctor Double Trouble - Magic * S4 Lucky Blast Trigger Happy - Tech * S2 Slapstick Funny Bone - Undead * S2 Naval Flip Wreck - Water Variants * Elite Swarm - Air * Elite Hot Head - Fire * Legendary Fire Frighter - Fire * Dark Terrafin - Earth * Elite Crusher - Earth * Legendary Matress Master - Earth * Dark Ju-Doe - Life * Eggselent Shroomboom - Life * Nitro Bed Bug - Life * Elite Tree Rex - Life * Instant Ju-Doe - Life * Winterfest Wire-Fly - Light * Dark Sweet Dreams - Magic * Elite Ninjini - Magic * Instant Sweet Dreams - Magic * Dark Overtired - Tech * Dark Trigger Happy - Tech * Elite Bouncer - Tech * Nitro Overtired - Tech * Elite Eye-Brawl - Undead * Enchantress Black Widow - Undead * Elite Thumpback - Water New Minis * Puff - Air (Gusto) * Knight Filly - Dark (Knight Mare) * Whop - Earth (Wallop) * Cubfire - Fire (Wildfire) * Lucky - Life (Tuff Luck) * Knight Bite - Light (Knight Light) * Blastermini - Magic (Blastermind) * Gearling - Tech (Gearshift) * Krypt Kid - Undead (Krypt King) * Croc Bow - Water (Snap Shot) Rivals * Boris Blisterbottom (Fire, Chompy) * Spike McPokerton (Earth, Bird) * Birdo Chesterfield (Magic, Bird) * Baron Von Smashbeak (Life, Bird) * Bobbin Rood (Fire, Drow) * Runys Pointyboots (Magic, Drow) * Olaf Crushersson (Earth, Drow) * Marf Gargaroots (Magic, Troll) * Grunkin Gobsprout (Tech, Troll) * Big Bertha Bubblethorn (Life, Chompy) * Bucktooth the Tiny (Life, Pirate) * Shelshock Sheldon (Magic, Pirate) * Russel Purplestache (Water, Pirate) Chapters # Chapter 1: From Academy to Archives # Chapter 2: A Hidden Passageway ## Boss: Dreamcatcher # Chapter 3: Chili-Chilly Plains ## Rival: Bobbin Rood ## Boss: General Chilludd (Drow Hammerer) # Chapter 4: Freezerburn Peaks ## Rival: Marf Gargaroots ## Boss: Barry M. N. Icefall (Troll Illusionist) # Chapter 5: Fallen Temple of Waking ## Rival: Bucktooth the Tiny ## Boss: Maxim Mumbukks (Pirate Mage) # Chapter 6: TBA ## Rival: Big Bertha Bubblethorn ## Boss: Professor Goobert Slushwell (Goo Chompy) # Chapter 7: TBA ## Rival: Boris Blisterbottom ## Boss: Timmy Blizzardbounce (Frigid Chompy) # Chapter 8: Destroyed Monastery of Waking ## Rival: Russel Purplestche ## Boss: Captan Boomerang (Brawlrus/Pirate Cannoneer) # Chapter 9: TBA ## Rival: Birdo Chesterfield ## Boss: Sir Cheeply Chopperbrook (Buzzer Beak/Bird Chopper) # Chapter 10: TBA ## Rival: Runys Pointyboots ## Boss: Lance the Kidd (Drow Lance Master) # Chapter 11: Ruined Palace of Waking ## Rival: Shellshock Sheldon ## Boss: Missie Masquerade (Masker Mind/Pirate Possesser) # Chapter 12: TBA ## Rivals: Baron von Smashbeak ## Boss: Master Metalhead (Tech Spell Punk) # Chapter 13: TBA ## Rival: Olaf Crushersson ## Boss: The Great Malicia (Magic Spell Punk) # Chapter 14: Domain of the Dream Sheep ## Rival: Spike McPokerton ## Boss: Slice N. Dice # Chapter 15: Dream Sheep's Tower ## Rival: Grunkin Gobsprout ## Boss: Dream Sheep # Chapter 16: Kaos' Dream (console versions), The Final Battle (3DS version) ## Boss: Kaos (console versions), Dream Sheep Dragon (3DS version) # Chapter 17: Raging Racetrack (Adventure Pack) ## Bosses: Eye Voltage, Wrench Wench, Burning Rubber # Chatper 18: Cortex Labs (Adventure Pack) ## Bosses: Tiny Tiger, Doctor N. Gin, Doctor Cortex Category:Articles under construction Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:CDiGanon Category:Skylanders Series Category:Skylanders: Slumber Blunders Category:CDiGanon's Games Packs * Starter Pack: Traptanium Portal, Sweet Dreams, Ju-Doe, S4 Lucky Beam Trigger Happy ** Portal Owners Pack: Sweet Dreams * Dark Edition Starter Pack: Traptanium Portal, Dark Sweet Dreams, Dark Overtired, Dark Ju-Doe, Dark Terrafin, Dark Trigger Happy * 3DS Starter Pack: Portal of Power, Alarm Cluck, Fire Frighter, S3 Super Screech Sonic Boom ** 3DS Portal Owners Pack: Alarm Cluck * Raging Racetrack Adventure Pack: Wire-Fly, Raging Racetrack, Burnout Tires, Extra Boost * Cortex Labs Adventure Pack: N. Snare, Cortex Labs, Nitro Case, Wumpa Case Trivia * This is the first console game to feature a villain from the 3DS games. ** This is the first Skylanders game where a character from a previous 3DS game is featured in the console versions and vice versa. * This is the first console game after Trap Team to feature Versus mode. * This is the first Skylanders game to show subtitles whenever a non-talking character says something. Category:Articles under construction Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:CDiGanon Category:Skylanders Series Category:Skylanders: Slumber Blunders Category:CDiGanon's Games